


Avengers One-Shots

by DearMrCrayola



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMrCrayola/pseuds/DearMrCrayola
Summary: I wrote these just for fun.





	1. The Fire Burns: Iron Man

Where to start.... Well it all started when you went to work on the construction of the Stark Tower. You were the interior design consultant, you were chosen for this job because of the creativeness you possessed. You admired Mr. Stark's work and you found it quite thrilling you were chosen for this job.  
When you arrived on the site, you saw that the tower was nearly completed. You wandered round wondering where he was, you had never met him before and you were rather nervous, you clutched onto the folder full of designs and fabrics. Your sweaty palms got the better of you and you dropped the folder onto the floor, pieces of paper scattering everywhere. 'Why am I so clumsy' you thought. You bent down and shuffled all the paper into your hands. All the while a figure was looming over you, you had noticed it was there till you stood up and slid the paper back into the folder. "Hi there you must be Anna, I'm Pepper Pots" she stuck her hand out and you took it to shake it, but your grip slipped. 'Damn sweaty hands' you thought. "Please follow me Mr. Stark has been waiting your arrival" Pepper smiled at you and entered the building. You followed on hot pursuit, straight into the elevator.  
" I'm very sorry, please excuse my ignorance I am Anna Marshall" you said chuckling slightly.  
"So what have you got planned for the tower" she asked smiling.  
" Well I have an assortment of deigns and fabrics in this folder, but if he does not like any then I will be obliged to create more" you stated.  
" Well I do hope Tony can find something that is not horrendous" she laughed.  
The ding of the elevator was enough to tell you that this was your chance, 'Don't mess it up' your conscious repeatedly rang through your head.  
The doors slid open and there he was, standing by the window, with a glass of what looked like a strong liquor sitting inside it. He turned round and your heart stopped. This was him, really him, the one and only Tony Stark, Iron Man. He looked at you and smiled, you stepped out of the elevator being careful, trying not to be a giant oaf. You safely made it out the elevator and followed Pepper with scuffling steps. "Mr. Stark, this is Miss Marshall".  
" Hi" he said winking at you. " Would you like a drink?" he asked.  
" Thank you for your offer Mr. Stark, but this time I would have to refuse, because of work and stuff" you mumbled.  
"Ok then, let's get to work" he smiled.  
" I have some designs right here" you said pulling them out of the folder and laying them on the table.  
Everything flew from then on, and before you knew it you were saying goodbye.  
Two weeks later you got a call. " Hello?" you spoke into the phone.  
"Hello this is Anna yes?" spoke the other voice.  
"Yes this is.... Wait who is this?" you asked confused, you didn't recognize the number.  
"It's Tony" he chuckled.  
"Oh yes I should have been able to tell via the voice" you said laughing more at yourself then in general. "What can I do you for?" you asked.  
"Well I would like to invite you to my party on Saturday, loads of people are going and I wanted to show of the new interior and the wonderful Lady that had helped that along."  
"Why yes I will be coming" you giggled.  
"Alright then, Saturday at 8, be there, or I will just redecorate this place myself"  
You giggled again. "Alright then, I'll see you then, bye". You hung up and did a little jig. 'Ok so I've been invited to like one of the biggest events ever', your brain couldn't even comprehend what it was going to be like.  
The day approached faster than expected. You had worked yourself up and was getting ready. You put on a ruby colored sun dress, and golden heels. ' Iron Lady' you laughed to yourself. You did your eyeshadow, a dark red in the outer corners, getting lighter towards the inside of your eye, with a soft golden eyeliner on the top, just above your lashes, and black mascara. You put on your coat and looked at yourself in the mirror. You looked beautiful and you couldn't believe it. For the first time you found yourself attractive. "Right let's get going" you said to yourself. You grabbed your hand bag and taking a deep breath for confidence then strode out the door.  
When you reached the Stark Tower you shuffled towards the elevator and pressed the button. 'One more breath' you said to yourself. You slid into the elevator, then doors closed and you waited.  
"Mr. Stark, Miss Marshall has arrived" Jarvis reported.  
"Thank you Jarvis" Tony said waltzing over to the bar and grabbing another drink and talking to a few people.  
The door cranked open and you were reveled. "Anna how wonderful, you made it" Tony said walking towards you with open arms.  
"Yes I did make it" you laughed walking towards him.  
"Would you like drink?" he smirked at you.  
"This time I will accept your offer and I will have a vodka and coke" you smiled.  
"You're my kinda girl". He grabbed a glass and poured your drink, you took it gratefully and took a lovely long gulp.  
"Here let me take your coat and bag for you" he said.  
You handed him your bag and shrugged off your coat and handed him that. He shuffled away and came back, grabbed your arm and pulled you towards a group of people.  
" Everyone this is Anna" he grinned like a cheshirecat and draped his arm over your shoulder. He pointed out everyone from left to right.  
"Anna this is, Reindeer games, Capsickle, Thunderhead, Hawkeye, Green Guy, and Black Widow", you laughed at the nicknames.  
"Hi" you said waving slightly. Thor came towards you and gave you a bear crushing hug.  
"Lady Anna, I am Thor God Of Thunder"  
"Nice to meet you" you choked out. Next came Loki.  
"I am very sorry for the brashness in which my brother treats you" he gently held your hand and kissed you knuckles softly "I am Loki" he whispered. Then the rest took their turn in greeting you.  
"Come we must play a game" Thor exclaimed.  
"Yes what should we play" Bruce piped in.  
"Charades...?" Steve suggested  
"Too old fashioned" Tony snickered.  
"Must we play a game" sighed Loki.  
"Yes" Clint argued.  
"How about the pick the names from the hat thing then go into a room" Natasha laughed.  
"Yes a perfect game" Tony laughed and looked at you.  
Everyone threw something into a hat, and because you were the new girl of course you had to go first.  
"Alright Lady Anna pick something" Thor shouted clapping his hands. You shot him a weird look. I need another drink you said to yourself.  
You stuck your hand in and picked out a mini arc reactor. "SHE GOT TONY" Natasha screamed. Tony walked over and grabbed your hand and pulled you into a tiny room with no light.  
You started to get a bit nervous, you heard his footsteps coming closer to you. "I've liked you ever since I met you" his voice was right next to your ear, his beard slightly tickled your neck and a shiver ran down your spine. "And I would like to see you wear one of my shirts and nothing else", this time he growled and was standing in front of you. The light of his reactor was the only light in the room. Suddenly his lips were on yours, light and soft, you relaxed a bit and kissed back, the door was flung open and you heard the screams of "TIME'S UP!" You blushed as he pulled you out and got you another drink.  
He looked at you with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he said "Care to stay the night".


	2. Voices: Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae & Loki

She was in her room, sitting on a chair in the far right hand corner of the room, knees tucked up to her chest engrossed one of the spell tome's she had snuck out of the library. She turned her head to look out of the window, it was raining and heavily. She smiled as she listened to the beautiful sound of the rain bounce off every surface it landed on. She stood up and walked her way to the balcony window, the feeling of pure happiness swept over head as she gently padded her way outside. It seemed as if the rain was beckoning her to come outside, singing a graceful lullaby, drawing her closer. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of this fresh liquid happiness, swiftly spreading her arms and spinning in circles, laughing. She had come to a stop and looked over the ledge to seem the teaming lights of the village below sparkle and create mystical shadows on many surfaces. Humming a tune to herself, she started to sway as the rain pelted down onto her face. The droplets were causing cold stings to rattle through her body but she did not care. Strands of her black wavy hair clung to her face and arms, gusts of wind swirled around her causing shivers up and down her spine. She sighed softly, spun on her heel and softly scuffled her way back inside. She waved a hand over her clothes and they were now a satin soft night gown. Her hand flourished over the table and a wonderful hot, steaming cup of tea appeared, she sunk back onto her chair, grabbed the cup and start to drink.   
'Rae' The voice echoed through her head. "Rae, Rae" the voice was Loki's there was no mistaking that.  
'What' she thought back. No answer.  
'Rae.. Rae... Rae' his voice came through again  
'What do you want Loki' she asked, again no answer.  
'Rae help me please' Loki's voice seemed pained, yet soft, anguished and calm.  
'Where are you, what's wrong?' she pushed for an answer, yet again nothing.  
'Help me I need you' his voice sounded as if it started to fade.  
Rae got up and run straight out the door, turning down corridors trying to find him. She checked the library, no one. She had just realized it was very dark, midnight almost. 'Where are his chambers?' she asks herself.  
'Please Rae save me' his voice was weak.  
'Don't worry I'm coming'. She thought back to the time she went to Loki's chambers with him because he promised to lend her a book, she turned on her heel and started to run the way she knew led to him chambers. She stopped outside and rapped her fist on the door. Nothing. She slowly, carefully, unlatched the door and gently pushed it open. Loki was on the floor, back against the wall, head in his hands, shaking violently. She quickly made her way over to him. She gently knelt beside him and laid her hand on his back, he tensed underneath her.  
"Loki what's the matter?" she asked softly, wanting to calm him down and not work him up again. He looked up at her with a tear stained face, then turned his head sharply away from hers. She eyed him with great suspicion.  
"I'm a monster" he chocked out and buried his face in his hands again.  
"Why are you a monster, I see no monster I only see you" she smiled softly at him, hoping her words were the ticket to calming him down and getting a decent answer out of him.  
"Take a look around" he mumbled. Her eyes scanned through the room, analyzing everything in front of her. Painting ripped to shreds, scattered round the room, broken glass, vases and cups lay in shards decorating the floor, a busted table in the corner of the room, pages of books shredded into the tiniest pieces.   
"What happened in here Loki?" this time she was more forceful.  
"I HAPPENED THAT'S WHAT" he looked up and yelled.  
"Why..?"  
"Because I am a monster" he whimpers. After a while of contemplating what to say she spoke up.  
"Show me" she whispered to him.  
"No" he growled, she got closer to him  
"Show me" she said forcefully  
"I said no" he hissed  
"And why not...?" she asked cocking her head to the side and raising her eyebrow.  
"Because you will scream, run, cower from me, as much as I would like to do that to certain people, you are not one,I could not bare to hurt you , under any circumstances" he sighed.  
" I swear on my life I will not run nor scream nor cower" she gently stoked his hair.  
" Fine" he sighed standing up. He breathed heavily, then relaxed. His body started to turn to an ice blue colour, his usually emerald eyes turned to a dark crimson, lines and marks started to appear on his face and body and horns grew from his head. Rae stared in total amazement. She stood up and glided towards him, they locked eyes, his crimson ones showing despair, fear, relief. Her jade and vermillion eyes showing shock, amazement, and something he couldn't quite place. She got to an inch away from him and lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "You are beautiful" she whispered, gently running her hand over his horns then to markings on his face. A slight discoloration gracefully marked it's place on his cheeks, he was blushing. "You genuinely the most amazing thing I have ever laid my eyes on" she grinned. He leaned down and gently pushed his cold blue lips to hers. Rae stiffened slightly, then relaxed and started kissing him back. They pulled away for air. He leaned in close next to her ear and grazed his teeth against her jawline "I should have told you this a long time ago Rae, I..I....I love you".  
"I love you too Loki" she gently kissed the tip of his nose. Grabbing her by her waist he rammed her into the wall kissing her harshly, she wrapped her arms round his neck and started walking him over to the bed. Rae pushed him down on to the bed and got on top of him "Lets see what this 'monster' can do" she growled.


	3. Real American: Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Mandy

"Mandy, where are you? We have a customer and I'm out back" called her friend from the stock room.  
" Coming" Mandy called back. She came out to the counter, smoothing her apron out. "What can I get you?" she asked with her head down.  
"Errrmm I think I'll take a cappuccino and a slice of that cheery and cinnamon pie please" The smooth voice wafted over the counter and in her ears.   
"Coming right up" she said. She never actually looked up at the man, until she placed the pie on the counter. What she saw when she looked up was a real shock, Steve Rogers, Captain America. He was very tall and muscular, his tight white shirt didn't do his muscles any justice. Dirty blonde hair sat in a cow's lick on his head. His sky blue eyes seemed like they held wisdom. For being frozen for 70 odd years he was looking good. Mandy stammered over her words asking the next question.  
"H-How would y-o-u like you-r co-ff-fee?" she flushed. 'great going idiot' she thought.  
"Are you okay miss?" Steve asked.  
"Yes sorry my brain clouded" Mandy chuckled. "So how you like your coffee?" she asked a bit more confident.  
" White, frothy and two sugars" he responded smiling softly. She slide the cup under the machine and started it. She turned round and started to make a small conversation.   
"The weather's nice today" she smiled, blushing.  
"Indeed it is, a lovely day, I might take a walk in the park" he leaned in a little bit towards her. What she didn't notice was the over flowing coffee cup behind her. She heard some splashing behind her, she quickly turned round. "Oh god no" she sighed. She started to clean up the mess she had made when she heard Steve's throat clear from behind her.  
"Allow me" he said as he came round the counter and started to clean up.  
"Oh please no it's my job to clean up"  
"I insist" he laughs at her. Mandy became incredibly frustrated with herself and stood back to watch the sight that was bestowed upon her. Steve Rogers on his hands and knees cleaning the floor with a napkin. Once he was finished he stood up and walked back round the counter chucking the damp napkin into the bin.  
"I'll get you another coffee" she said looking at her feet. She placed another cup under the machine and this time kept a close eye on it. She added milk and made it frothy with her own tricks and added two sugars. She placed the cup on the counter and smiled at him. "I am so sorry for what happened just then, I...." Steve interrupted her.  
"Don't worry we all make a mess from time to time" he chuckled. "How much do I owe you?"  
"It's on the house"  
"Oh thank you" he said taking his coffee and pie and sitting down in a booth in the far corner of the cafe. Mandy sighed and shuffled her way to the stock room to talk to Emma. "Hey what's up" Emma asked with a beautiful smile on her face. Emma was tall and slim. There really was nothing to her, just skin and bone really but you looked at her face and she was beautiful. Her eyes were like pools of chocolate, swirling and inviting you in for a taste, she had plump lips and a little button nose. Her hair was blonde but looked like warm sand on a beach of the Caribbean. She had a wonderful personality and was the nicest person you could ever talk to. Mandy always felt inferior to Emma because she was, as she called herself...plain. According to her she had plain hair, plain features, she was at a plain height, according to her nothing about her stood out, but something must of stood out to Steve because what Mandy didn't know was that Steve Rogers would fall in love with her very soon.  
Emma saw the look on Mandy's face and rushed to her side. "Hey what's wrong?"   
"Well I just made a fool of myself" she said sighing.  
"What did you do that is so horrendous that, that bubbly personality of yours has just disappeared like a puff of smoke?" Emma asked concerned.  
"Well, A man came up to the counter, first off I didn't even look up when asking him what he wanted, then when I did it was none other than Steve Rogers, Captain America, second off when I asked him how he would like his coffee I stammered through the whole question, and lastly while I was making the coffee I turned round to make small talk with him and forgot about the cup so when I did turn back round it was everywhere and when I went to clean it up he stopped me and done it himself" Mandy sighed, she must have looked like a right fool.  
"Well first off don't worry about the not looking up, secondly you only stammered because you were in shock and lastly you know Cap anything to help the citizens" Emma laughed. Mandy giggled she was feeling a bit better, when she had returned to the counter he was gone, but he had brought his plate and cup over to the counter and had written a little note and left some change.  
Dear Mandy (I looked at the name tag)  
That was the most enjoyable cup of coffee I have had in a long time and the pie was out of this world. I am sure that I will be back tomorrow for some more. I can't wait.  
-S  
The next day Mandy was excited when she got to work she couldn't wait for the time he came in. Would he be in the same time as yesterday or earlier or later or not at all. The waiting game was horrible. Time was ticking on and it was time to close up in an hour or so, Mandy decided that she would start to clean tables, just as she finished the last table the door opened and in walked Steve.  
"Hey Mandy" he called to her waving.  
"Hey Steve" she called back also waving.  
"How do you know my name" he asked puzzled while she scuttled round the counter.  
"How can I not know Cap" she laughed saluting him. "Same as yesterday"  
"Yes please". She handed him the pie and the coffee. "Are you busy at the moment?" he asked sitting down into one of the booth's.  
"I don't think so" she smiled.  
"Please will you join me?" he asked shyly.  
"Of course". She slid into the booth opposite him. They started to talk and then exchanged phone numbers. He had promised to take her out Friday night after work. He came in everyday at the same time and after she left work he would text her asking how her day had been, he was so sweet.  
Friday rolled round slowly and Mandy was shutting up the cafe when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey" he whispered to her.  
"Hey back" she said turning round.  
"Are you ready?" he asked smiling.  
"Why yes I am" she giggled. They walked towards his car and he opened the passenger door for her. "Why thank you, such a gentlemen, you don't get many of them round nowadays I tell you" she laughed as she slid in.  
"That is because most of the 'guys' nowadays aren't as old as me" he laughed with her.  
After 10 minutes driving he pulled up at a fancy restaurant, he got out and walked round and opened the door for Mandy. When they got in they were seated in a lovely quiet area. They ordered their food and started talking.  
"Mandy I want to tell you this but I don't want to put you off" he said fumbling with his hands under the table.  
"Oh what's that" she asked as the drinks were brought over. Steve sat there fidgeting and then took a gulp of his drink.  
"Well ermm... hmmm.... I like you Mandy" he whispered blushing and then proceeded to push his napkin around in front of him.  
"I like you too Steve" she smiled at him.  
"No I mean like...ermmm....how to put it.... I like, like you Mandy as in I love you" he whispered even quieter than before. Mandy reached over and grabbed his hand.  
"No I mean I like, like you too Steve" Mandy giggled.  
"The last week has been really nice and I have enjoyed it and I was sort of wondering that maybe, possibly that you and me could be a couple, because I would love to know more about you, already I know you are beautiful, sweet, funny, kind, caring and a million other things, when we first met you made a fool of yourself but I thought it was very cute and since then I have been thinking about you and I really do like you"  
"Oh of course Steve, yes we can be a couple" Mandy giggled, her face turning bright red.


	4. King of kings: Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Kai

She was a strange midguardian. 21 years old. A drummer and backing vocalist for a power metal band from England. She had pale skin, honey colored eyes, high cheek bones, soft lips, and slightly pointed ears (like that of an elf), she had a fringe but the rest of her hair were dreadlocks (a turquoise/teal color) that ran to the base of her back. She stood at around 5'2, she was a little bit chunky on the bottom half but well endowed on the top half. She was covered from chest to fingers to feet in tattoos (some were cartoon characters, lyrics, beautiful pictures). She had her nostril, septum, and both sides of her top lip pierced. What was even stranger was the fact she caught the eye of the God of Thunder, Thor.  
Her band had just finished touring around America when she met the God. They were going to stay for a couple of extra days to see the sights.  
The day before the flight home was when it happened, she had stopped in a coffee shop to grab a latte, she had come out and lit a cigarette all the while something had fallen from the sky, it crash landed into the middle of the road and left a giant creator. She ran towards it to see what had happened, she stared wide eyed at what she saw, a huge man was lying in the center on his front. He had shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a red cape. 'What the f**k' she thought, she placed her coffee down and stubbed out her cigarette. She slowly slid into the creator and walked towards him. She knelt down and shook his shoulder.  
"Hey there, are you alive?" she asked as she shook him a bit harder. Meanwhile a crowd had gathered round and there were gasps coming out of every other person.   
"Are they alright?" someone shouted to her from across the way. Her head snapped up.  
"I'm not sure, hold on I'll check" she shouted back. She placed two fingers on his neck, he had a pulse, she could just about hear him breathing.  
"He has a pulse and I can hear shallow breathing" she shouted to the person.  
"What happened?" She heard someone behind her this time, she swiveled round on the balls of her feet.  
"I just literally came out of that shop and he crash landed" she shouted back. 'God this creator is huge' she said to herself.  
"Right I'll call an ambulance" the person shouted. Just then the guy rolled over and groaned, he sat up wiping his eyes.  
"Excuse me are you alright?" she asked in awe, how the hell can he fall that far and still be alive. He turned to look at her. Her breath hitched when she saw his face, his piercing blue eyes stared into hers, his hair was everywhere, he had heavy stubble, then he cleared his throat.  
"Yes I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" His voice was deep but loud and his accent was quite thick.  
"Well you just came hurtling from up there and then landed here" she scrunched her eyebrows together, what the hell was this guy playing at. "Who are you?" she spoke softly cocking her head to one side.  
"Why I am Thor God of Thunder, and you are lady...?"  
"Kai, my name is Kai"  
"Well Lady Kai I do thank you for waking me up but I must be going now"  
"You can't just get up and leave you might have injuries" she said a little harsher then she would have liked.  
"Fear not I have taken a worse beating than this, I am perfectly fine" he said getting up. 'This guy is a nut job' rang her thoughts.  
He started to walk to the edge of the creator when she grabbed his arm. "Where are you going to?" she asked.  
"Why I am going to find the tesseract or some form of way to take me back to Asgard" he smiled.  
"Would you like some help...?" she was shocked by what had just come out of her own mouth. 'This guy could be a mass murdering maniac' her subconscious came into play, 'But I would like to know more about him' she argued with herself.  
"What a lovely suggestion" he boomed. "Come let us go at once" he grabbed her hand and dragged her past the crowd of people and carried on walking till they disappeared. Once out of sight he let go of her hand, Kai pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a drag. She blew out the smoke and sighed. 'I needed that'. Thor turned to look at her she had stopped and was holding something between her fingers.  
"Lady Kai, what is that?" he sounded so confused pointing at the cigarette.  
"Oh this, this is called many a thing but I call it a death stick" she laughed.  
"A death stick...what does it do?" he asked as she caught up with him.  
"You smoke it"  
"Smoke it?" he was getting more confused by the second.  
"Yes like this", she took a drag and inhaled the smoke, a couple of seconds later she blew the smoke out.  
"Oh I see, but why is it called a death stick?" he asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye.  
"Well they are actually called cigarettes or where I come from fags, but that has a different meaning over here, but I call it death stick because it ruins your lungs" she chuckled.  
"Why would you take part in such an activity?"  
"Because I enjoy it" she snorted. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey I have an idea, There is a very good friend of mine who lives not to far from here, he is big on science and could probably help you get back to wherever it was you said" she clicked her fingers.  
"Oh really, well it wouldn't hurt to try Lady Kai"she laughed.  
They arrived at the Stark Tower, "Hey Jarvis I need to see Tony and it's urgent" Kai spoke over the intercom.  
"Ahh Kai nice to see you, I shall let him know you are here, head on up" Jarvis spoke back.  
"Thank you" she laughed.  
"You're welcome miss".  
They headed into the elevator, Kai first then Thor. She hit the top floor button and they assented.   
"Mr. Stark, Miss Rice is here to see you and she says it's urgent" Jarvis told Tony.  
"Oh she's back in town is she, wonderful" Tony smiled, they hadn't seen each other since the last time her band were touring over here. It would be great to see her again. When the elevator reached the top, the doors slid open and she spotted Tony over at his window, he turned with a big grin on his face, arms wide open, she came out of the elevator and bounded over like a gazelle being chased by a lion. "TONY!" she screamed as she jumped into his open arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist kissing his cheek. "Hello little one" he chuckled as he hugged her tighter. She untangled herself from him and jumped down.  
"It's so good to see you" she smiled bouncing up and down. She had totally forgot about Thor who had shuffled out of the elevator and was just standing there like a lost puppy.  
"It's good to see you too but what is this urgent matter you needed to see me about" he laughed.  
"Oh right yeah, Tony this is Thor" she smiled turning towards him and waving him over. "He fell from the sky and crash landed, he wants to get home but doesn't know how to or something" her eyebrows knitted together 'what was it he said earlier' she tried to rack through her brain.  
"I need to find the tesseract or a portal to get me back to Asgard" He spoke to Tony.  
"And as your a scientist I thought maaaaybe you could help" she smiled sweetly at Tony.  
"Alright I'll see what I can do" he laughed. They got to work and a few hours later it was finished.   
"How did you know what to build?" Kai questioned.  
"Well I've dabbled in making portals before" he laughed, she looked at him quizzically. 'How strange' she thought.  
"Well I suppose you'll be on your way now" Tony said looking at Thor.  
"Indeed I will, Thank you Son of Stark" he said shaking his hand.  
"Anytime" Tony laughed. Thor stepped towards the little portal and looked at you and smiled.  
"Thank you Tony" Kai said giving him a hug.  
"No problem, maybe we could go and get a drink" he said winking at her.  
"Of course I would love that" she laughed. Thor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and gave her a hug.  
"And thank you Lady Kai you have been very helpful"  
"Don't sweat it" she laughed. The portal began to rattle and before they knew it both Thor and Kai went shooting through a vortex.  
She had passed out on the way through the mystical tunnel. This was too much for her, her body couldn't handle it. When she woke up she was in a strange place, it was a room but nothing like she had ever seen. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. When she stopped rubbing them she realized there were three sets of eyes on her. She turned paler than usual.  
"Lady Kai you are awake" Thor smiled fondly.  
"Yes I am, but where am I?" she croaked. God her mouth was dry.  
"You are in Asgard my dear child" this time it was a woman's voice. She peered round to look at her. "I am Queen Frigga, Thor's mother and this is Odin All-Father, Thor's father" she smiled softly.  
"Nice to meet you" Kai smiled.  
"You must be the one my son has told us about, thank you for helping him" Odin said.  
"Oh no problem" Kai laughed dryly.  
"Please rest now, and you will be joining us in the dining hall later" Frigga smiled again.  
"Thank you, your Majesty" Kai giggled. 'Soooo strange'. Frigga and Odin left her to rest.  
7 months later she had still not gone back home. She was enjoying the fruits of life in Asgard, in all honesty she didn't want to go home. In the time she had been here she had met many people and had attend many balls. She had become good friends with Sif and the warriors three and had become extremely close with both Thor and Loki. But after being here so long she had fallen in love with Thor. The only problem was she didn't want to say anything to ruin their friendship. She spent many days with Loki watching him practice magic, she said he was like Harry Potter but of course he did not understand what she meant. One day he had found out her interests and conjured her a drum kit. His explanation was he had searched Midgard for one but could not find a spell for it some he made his own. From then on she practiced her last set list over and over again. She missed her friends but she didn't want to leave. Some times she would be the nights entertainment, she would drunk quite heavily and then she would play her old set list and sing, maybe throw in a few other songs she knew, all while her new friends got drunk, and enjoyed every minute of it. As much as she was drunk her friends kept telling her it was wonderful and that she had a voice of an angel. A few times she tired to teach Thor to play he would hit the bass pedal too hard and break through the skin, on many occasions he broke her drum sticks, only to be repaired by Loki the next day.  
"Kai may I speak with you please" Queen Frigga asked one morning just after breakfast.  
"Yes of course". They got up and left the table. Once outside in the corridor Frigga turned to Kai.  
"Will you walk with me" she asked.  
"Of course" Kai smile. Frigga linked arms with her.  
"Now as you may know tomorrow is Thor's coronation, and I wanted to ask what are your feelings for him?"  
"I love him, but I do not want to ruin our friendship" Kai blushed and hung her head.  
"Oh my dear this is wonderful, he was telling me the same thing just the other day" Frigga said excitedly. "I have told him to tell you of his feelings, but he refused saying he wishes not to ruin your friendship, now he must as I wanted for him to propose to you after the coronation, oh how exciting" she giggled like a giddy school girl.   
"But what about Odin... What does he make of this?" Kai asked nervously, to her it always seemed he really didn't like her.  
"He is fine with it, he was a bit reluctant to like you at first, you were a nice girl to start with but he thought you might have belonged to a tribe or a cult all because of the ink on your skin, the metal on your face and the strange colored hair in these dread...locks as I believe you call them " Frigga laughed. "But he does like you".  
They had come to a stop and Frigga tapped Kai's hand. "Tomorrow morning I will come to your room, bring your dress, and make you up to look like an angel" again she giggled. 'Oh no I had enough of that at school, and look how I turned out' Kai laughed to herself.  
The next day approached quicker than expected, Kai was already having her make-up done by Frigga. When Frigga was finished, she brought Kai a mirror. Her eyes were beautiful, Frigga had started with a dark shimmery brown color on the outside of her eyes that lifted to just under her eyebrow, it got lighter towards the front of her eyes and turned gold right round by her tear ducts. Her lashes were darker than usual and she looked like she had a black eyeliner on, it really brought the color of her eyes out. 'I did not know they had make-up here' she thought. She was wearing a teal ball gown, it was strapless (the first strapless/sleeveless one she had ever worn), it was a corset all the way down to her waist and from there it was slightly puffy. The corset had given her a big amount of cleavage, (which she was not happy about) but hey ho she had to deal with it. Across her chest was an owl carrying a 13 hour clock, to the right side it read 'It's Only Forever' and on the left side it read 'not long at all'.  
She had two sleeves of random stuff, a rose the the top of one hand and a sugar skull on the other, she had animal faces tattooed on her fingers.  
Her hair was folded and fastened with a band. She looked beautiful in a strange way.  
"Ready?" Frigga asked.  
"Ready" Kai nodded.  
The coronation was a success and now it was time for the celebration to begin. "My dear friends and family I have a special thing to do and I hope you will be gracious enough in taking your time to watch and listen" Thor boomed over the hoard of people. He grabbed Kai's hand and pulled her up with him. "Lady Kai, I have known you for a very long time, and during this time I had started to fall for you, but I did not want to ruin our friendship, so when I heard that you had fallen for me too I had become the most happiest man in the nine realms, and I hope you will do me the honor of becoming my Queen" he got down on one knee and got out a little box. She started to cry, she nodded. Everybody cheered. He slif the ring onto her finger and kissed her softly. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. "I love you too" she whispered back.


End file.
